


i can prove it

by Gracerr5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, alice discovers robin's secret romantic side, drunk, just kinda cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracerr5/pseuds/Gracerr5





	i can prove it

It had been almost two weeks since Robin had first discovered the tall tower that housed the anomaly that was Alice. She had been on a hunt when a rare misfired arrow (the sun must have been in her eyes she convinced herself) led her to stumble upon the large building. She had heard a feminine voice rambling at the top and curiosity took ahold of her. Robin circled the foot of the structure but had seen no doors or staircases, so she began scaling the outside of it. When she climbed over the ledge, breathing heavily, she found a blonde woman in a defensive position. This woman, who she came to know as Alice, has become her life recently. Robin is constantly consumed by thoughts of how to help her escape and dreaming of the next time she can sneak away to the tower. That’s where she’s journeying now, bearing a gift for Alice that will hopefully allow for her to feel a sense of temporary freedom. As Robin reaches the base of the tower she begins the familiar climb, the sound of clinking glass coming from her satchel almost giving away her surprise. As she nears the top, a pale hand stretches out to give her a helpful tug over. Robin finds herself standing in front of Alice, who has a large grin plastered on her face, and Robin can’t help but reciprocate. Alice glances down to see that their hands are still intertwined and Robin releases the grasp bashfully, her face flushing red. 

“You’re here!” Alice says sounding almost surprised, as she had every single day since Robin had visited her a second time after finding her. 

“That’s how friendship works, I like being around you,” Robin responds. “However, this time I come bearing gifts.”

“Oh,” Alice says, smile fading slightly, “I don’t have anything to give you.”

“Don’t worry Alice, this is a bit of a gift for myself too,” Robin replies, eyes twinkling mischievously. She reaches into her satchel to pull out a large bottle with a clear liquid inside of it. She also pulls out two small glasses, much too small to quench your thirst with Alice thinks to herself. Robin twists open the cap and pours small doses of the clear liquid into the glasses. She hands one to Alice and as Alice raises it closer to her face a sharp, rubbing alcohol-esque smell washes over her. She recoils slightly at the abruptness and Robin chuckles. 

“I figured that with you being up here for so long, you’ve never had alcohol. Or not this kind at least,” Robin explains to the curious Alice who takes another tentative sniff of the glass. 

“Papa drank rum and whiskey when I was much younger, but I’ve never had an opportunity to partake,” Alice says. 

“Well this is a special type of alcohol called vodka, Mum brought it back from Storybrooke. She always said that Storybrooke was pretty plain in most aspects of life, but they knew how to dine and drink. She always makes sure to have a bottle or two stashed away in the house,” Robin informs Alice, who nods.

“And why are those glasses so small? Are they from when you were a child?” Alice asks earnestly. Robin can’t help herself. She bursts out laughing. And she laughs even harder when Alice looks at her confusedly, not understanding the comedy of the situation. 

“Not at all,” she chuckles, placing a comforting hand on the confused girl’s shoulder, “In Storybrooke you can’t even be under the age of 21 to drink this. The glasses need to be small because the amount of alcohol in this drink needs to be consumed in smaller portions.” Alice’s face tinges pink, slightly embarrassed at her lack of knowledge of the outside world. Robin picks up on this and slides over to her, slipping her arms around the blonde in a hug. They don’t acknowledge the moment but they both feel the connection, easing both girls’ insecurities. 

“On the count of three, we’ll drink the whole glass full, ok? Unless you don’t want to, there will be some effects that’ll last for a while after you drink this. You might get tipsy and say or do things you don’t really mean not to mention the morning after is really going to suck,” Robin clarifies for the sake of getting Alice’s knowledgeable consent. Alice smiles crookedly and tips the contents of the glass into her mouth and swallows proudly. 

“I said count to three, Alice!” Robin scolds jokingly, smacking her in the arm. Alice starts coughing as the liquid burns her throat. “That’s what you get, cheater,” Robin teases before throwing back her head and gulping down her own drink. 

“So when does it kick in?” Alice asks.

“Oh, you’ll know when it does,” Robin replies. 

One hour and half a bottle later…

“Ok but- like- listen up. It’s like reeeeeeally crazy right? I mean, a land without magic, sssounds horrible,” Alice slurs. She and Robin are laying shoulder to shoulder, staring up at the ceiling of the tower, although neither girl would be able to tell you how they ended up there. 

“It’s real Alice, and they c-compensate well. They have these almost magic like boxes with lithium batteries and lights in them and they stare at them all day long. And they have dish cleaning machines and dirt cleaning machines and clothes cleaning machines, OH and then they have flying machines and music machines and-“

“Flying machines? They can fly? Like… like your mum’s monkeys?” Alice giggles at the thought of people sprouting wings and flying around town. They both burst out laughing and when they eventually calm down, Alice needs to wipe a happy tear from her cheek.

“You know what was nice there?” Robin asks nostalgically.

“Hmm?” 

“It was a pretty romantic place. Of course, here we have literal princes saving literal princesses but there you had mistletoe and Valentine’s day and romance movies and flavored chapstick and sugar hearts that taste like chalk but we love them anyway-“ Robin begins to ramble before Alice cuts her off. 

“You… you’re a romantic softy!” Alice cries out, sitting up.

“What? No. No of course not, I just think the idea of romance is nice…” Robin answers defensively, sitting up as well.

“Yes, yes you are and I.... I can prove it,” Alice continues. Robin glances over and as she looks into Alice’s eyes she sees a combination of determination and slight mischievous insanity in her eyes. Alice grabs a handful of fabric from Robin’s shirt and pulls her closer to her. They stare each other down before Alice leans forward and kisses Robin. Wildly. Robin can literally feel fireworks exploding on her lips and if either of their BACs were just a little bit lower they would’ve recognized that feeling as the first kiss between true love. Robin is stunned. On one hand, she’s not an idiot and she knows that the chance to have an incredibly attractive and caring and near damn perfect woman kiss you does not happen every day. On the other hand, consent and alcohol don’t mix. Especially for first-timers. So she pulls back slightly, just enough so Alice’s lips are no longer melding with hers. 

“Romantic enough for you?” Alice teases, raising a teasing eyebrow to challenge Robin. For a second, Robin can’t remember why she would ever stop kissing Alice. The slight crush she’d been growing on Alice for the past week and a half was mixing with the alcohol in a way that most likely would just end in morning regrets and broken relationships.

“It’s getting late, I’m gonna go. Just a warning, your hangover is going to be pretty bad tomorrow morning so I’ll come over with the necessary supplies,” Robin says awkwardly. As she stands up, Alice grabs her wrist. There’s a puppy dog pout on her face. 

“Are you really gonna come back tomorrow?”

“Don’t worry, of course I’ll come,” Robin says, with a small, comforting smile. Alice smiles as well but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “What’s wrong?” Robin asks, concern lacing her features. 

“Why do you spend time here? You could be out hunting and exploring…” Alice speaks her insecurity quietly. 

“There’s no place that I’d rather be,” Robin says sincerely. 

“Where? In a dark, musty tower isolated from the rest of the world?” Alice muttered sarcastically. 

“No, with you.” The words bubble out of Robin’s lips before she can clamp them shut. Stupid Smirnoff. Stupid feelings. Stupid- Alice smiling? Perhaps that line wasn’t as cheesy and unwarranted as she was making it out to be in her head…

As Robin is sorting it all through her very foggy head, Alice doesn’t overthink it. She just grabs Robin by the waist and pulls their lips together. The second kiss is gentler. There’s no point to prove and no last-minute anxiety about consent. This is Robin kissing the most amazing human (who literally smells and tastes like fresh berries and sunshine even though she’s stuck in this gloomy tower) and the amazing human actually kissing her back. This is Alice finally understanding the feeling she’s read about in her books while she was alone all those years. 

This is their own fairy tale. And sure it may not be perfect by any means. But it’s theirs.


End file.
